


君不见

by SybelRin



Series: 地笼 [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 03:50:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybelRin/pseuds/SybelRin





	君不见

火葬场，  
全文大量🚒预警：受yun车，囚禁车，强制  
从两情相悦到鱼死网破  
从你死我活到交付终身

1.【愿我如星君如月，夜夜流光相皎洁。】

“昊哥哥！”莹蓝色的身影扑过来，力道没轻没重，昊天赶紧开手去接了个满怀。

“广儿慢些！”他伸手捋了捋敖广柔顺的长发，“今天就是广儿成年礼，可有心仪之物？”

“有。”那小龙烧了满颊彤云，“想要……昊哥哥。”

年轻的天神笑着吻住敖广前额的印记，“如你所愿。”

碧落挂了一轮皎月，已是人定之时。

小龙后穴温了一只两指粗的玉势，昊天以口含住那泛着玉盘银辉的龙角，舌来来回回地舔弄吮吸，手指不经意地揉捏小龙的龙根，引得他发出哼哼唧唧的呜咽。

第一次碰见敖广，小龙周身都散发着涉世未深的懵懂气息。月下的龙被镀了一层星芒，回首那眸中的星河青涩，瀑流似的青丝流动着暗影浮光。昊天现在还清晰记得，当时的他内心那份悸动。

敖广哪里禁得住心上人这般撩拨，很快就把龙精交代在那人的大手中，又被尽数涂抹在穴口。手指打着转探入，把玉势送到了更深的地方，穴肉缠紧了异物。

“昊、昊哥哥欺负人……”小龙哆哆嗦嗦地承受着过分真实的情欲，刚刚发泄过的身体更加敏感，明明经不起任何挑逗，却还觉得后穴里的物什太小太细，“说好了唔嗯……要你的……”

“广儿听话，我自会给你了。”

神明的手指在小龙左侧淡粉的茱萸上画着圈打转，时不时地揉摁几下，或换了两指狠狠一夹，听小龙变了调的呻吟。不一会那一点就被玩弄地烂熟，又红又肿像只樱桃。另一边得到了冷落自是不甘不愿，敖广努力睁着有些迷离的眸，可怜巴巴地看着昊天。

“自己摸一摸，嗯？”合着这听话，在这儿等着他呢。

在心意所通的人面前，一切皆隐藏之需，只有直白的渴慕。敖广从不吝啬自己对昊天的爱慕，也不屑于藏掖自己的欲望。可他实在是初次涉足云雨之事，白生生的手覆上被冷落的那只未熟的小樱，蹙着眉踌躇不敢再有下一步动作。

昊天看着过于青涩的小龙轻笑出声，绝美的容颜被那笑染上了旖旎的色彩。他本身为天神，在这场可以称之为淫靡的性事中仍旧保持着不染纤尘的高雅，仿佛抽离于云端之上。

昊天的唇覆上那只冰冰凉凉的小手，他有的是时间，引导眼前这诱人的小龙，始是新承恩泽时。

巨物破开隐秘之地的入口，敖广眼前一片灿白让他有一瞬的恍惚，似见神明降世施布恩泽。纵然有玉势开道，昊天却是过于粗长，小龙的后穴连褶皱都似被撑平了，穴口本就莹白的皮肤好像透明了似的，敖广觉得那根已经快要顶到自己的胃部，低头看看居然只进去了半数。

“唔嗯……慢一点……哈啊……太、太长了……”

神明一个挺送，那凶器尽数埋入体内，敖广双目涣散，微张的红唇中溢出软糯的嗫嚅，一缕银丝悄然滑落，和两人的体液水乳交融。

也许真的是龙性本淫，敖广没有体会到想象之中的疼痛，一股酥酥麻麻的感觉顺着尾椎向上攀附，一点点扩散到身体各处的神经末梢，龙根又开始渗出透明的黏液。

“广儿，这是什么？”昊天碰到小龙体内一条羞涩的细缝，好奇地撞了两下，惊异地发觉那细缝变得柔软，缠绕着巨物似亲吻爱抚般不舍，甚至悠悠地打开了些。龙本是没有温度的，可那细缝深处，仿佛午后的暖阳，带着若有若无的暖意。

“不、不可以……那、那里……唔嗯……不能、进去……”

“广儿的意思，是不能，还是进去？”

龙乃同体的妖物，那处，必定是自家小龙的生殖腔了。

如若说昊天方才试探性的顶弄是问候，那么此刻他无疑是在破门而入。性器突入进前所未有的深度，更加柔软的肉壁紧紧吮吸，纵是昊天也差点没忍住交代在这温柔乡里。

生殖腔被入侵的刺激让敖广的前端直接泄出稀薄的龙精，接连的高潮让他有些难自暇，不知何时闪着银蓝色光芒的龙尾居然显形了，在空气中无措的蜷曲摆动，被弄得舒爽了龙尾还轻轻去勾昊天的手腕。

最后当昊天灼热的琼浆灌入脆弱的生殖腔，敖广还是昏昏地沉了意识，任由昊天的巨硕堵住了腔口的窄缝，将浊液封在腔内。

昊天看着小龙微微隆起的腹部，忍不住用手轻轻揉了揉凝脂般白嫩的小龙，若有所思。

那夜的天盖玄黑，星子如春日仙湖的潋滟波光。一轮玉盘缀在无尽的黑暗之中，与星依偎。

2.【人非物是想断肠，月明星稀不思量。】

“双辞，是昊哥哥来了吗？”敖广看到万丈神光，兴冲冲地从寝宫里跑出去，却被神色慌张的虾兵挡住了。

“启禀殿下，是龙王陛下……”

“父王回来了？”敖广听闻不是昊天有些许怆然，但父王班师的消息也足够令他欣喜。

“太子殿下，新任天帝调龙王陛下出战镇北方玄武，哪知玄武本与白虎结盟，陛下败北而归，还折了天帝两名神武将。今日天帝降灾……殿下！殿下您不能去啊！”

敖广冲入主宫的时候，首先映入眼帘的是跪俯在地上的父亲，再抬眸——是昊天。

自那日一别，三月未见，昊天杳无音讯，敖广寄去的鱼书亦似石沉大海无涟漪。

更甚者，对方竟已登天帝宝座，睥睨苍生。

“东海龙族太子，参见……天帝大人。”

圣光缠绕着神明的面颊，衬得他珵玚般的容貌愈发神圣，愈发疏离清冷。眸中玄潭悄怆，再不见那温存。仅卓立而不怒自威，天帝面前，万物之灵只能卑微，如同仰视那轮不可渎的明月。

他的昊哥哥是明月玄烛，可此刻，好像不是他的明月了。

“东海龙族已犯下渎职之罪，以天理坐之，当严惩不贷，剥去龙筋，贬除神策。”昊天的目光没有丝毫变化，静静地注视着此刻显得渺小的龙王，连一个抬眸都不屑于施舍给敖广。

小龙心下委屈不已，却也乖巧，只当此肃穆场合不宜偏私，又作一揖道：“天帝大人恕罪。敖广自愿代父受过，恳求大人应允敖广替家严出征，弥补渎职之过！如若有失，再请天帝大人严惩，敖广定不推辞！”

昊天入木三分的犀利目光终于定格在敖广身上，敖广把头又沉了几分，保持着稽首的姿态。

“我可以予你一次机会，但出征时日，你龙族余属只能暂囚于龙宫。”顿了一下，又缓缓道：“且你必须交出一片坚鳞于我。”

敖广对昊天的要求有须臾错愕，年迈的龙王更先他一步开口：“天帝大人，您这是要吾儿的命啊！那玄武和白虎本就是神物出身，吾儿年幼，只化了一片坚鳞，如若除去，此去恐怕必死无疑啊！”

“那便无需多言，行刑罢。”昊天背过身去，宽大的衣袖拂去最后一线希望。

“不！天帝大人，敖广愿领命披甲，定不辱命！”

鳞片连根剥离皮肉的瞬间，灿金的血液喷薄而出，敖广几近咬碎一口贝齿，才堪堪忍住痛呼。其实他很怕疼，谁家的孩子不怕疼呢。

海水将血液扑朔成缕缕金丝，属于龙族特有的甜香扩散开来，王室的血统让周围下等虾蟹有些躁动不安，天帝则置若罔见，乾坤袖中取得一颈细口银瓶，收了那带血的龙鳞。

“三月之内，与我北域肃清。”

言罢，那天帝兀自离去，敛去了神光，敖广只觉广列珠玑罗绮的龙宫一霎也黯然失色。

tbc.

“孕期龙王化的第一甲坚鳞？”

“尚未……不多时，他马上就是龙王了。”


End file.
